


Book of Night

by dogmatix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead People, F/M, GFY, Gen, Past Lives, Romance, padme being awesome, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme Naberrie went looking for adventure, and boy did she find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw someone had written a mummy/Star wars crossover and was ambushed by a plunnie. I suspect my take on this is wildly different from theirs. Sort of crack, but also tending towards the kind of non-crack that my crack invariably turns into.
> 
> Padme Naberrie – archeologist-librarian  
> Anakin Skywalker – long-dead priest guy  
> Obi-Wan Kenobi – adventurer  
> Mace Windu – sir-not-appearing-in-this-fic, but he's the leader of the Jedi, who are sworn to fight the long-dead priest guy.
> 
> This takes place in The Mummy sequence of events after Imhotep/Anakin has already been resurrected, and the living ppl have fled back to civilization.

=My love.=

Already on edge from the utterly _insane_ events of the past few days, Padme shrieked and spun, facing the source of the scratchy voice.  It wasn’t one of the idiot adventurers playing a joke on her.  Somehow, the undead mummy, Skywalker, had found her.

=My love,= he repeated as she stumbled backwards, hands groping across the dresser for anything like a weapon.

“Stay away from me!”

=I have found you. You brought me back.=  Skywalker took a step forward, reaching out a hand to her.

Padme felt her gore rise in revulsion. Skywalker was still the gummy, half-rotted corpse they’d found in the sarcophagus in Hamunaptra.  She didn’t know how he could speak, never mind walk.  Then again, after coming back from the dead, Padme probably shouldn’t be surprised at anything the priest could do.  “Stay away from me!” She threw some metal object at the shambling corpse, which hit Skywalker in the shoulder.  He ignored it, taking another step towards her.

=Amidala, my queen- =

She turned and ran into her bedroom.  On her bed, the white-haired cat was fluffed to twice his normal size, and hissed violently at the mummy as it blocked the doorway. Padme looked around frantically. Damn, she was trapped. The only other exit was the balcony, which was three stories off the ground.

Desperate, she grabbed the cat and tossed it at the priest. The cat screeched and clawed at the undead monster, who yelled and stumbled back.

Padme made a break for it, dashing past the mummy, but it shot out a hand and caught her by the wrist, tossing the cat away with the other.  =My queen, wait!=

“Let go!” Padme yelled, wondering where the hell her brother was. Obi-Wan usually had an impeccable sense of timing about these things. Not tonight, apparently.

The mummy threw its other arm around her, grabbing her and holding her close. She realized that it was about to kiss her in the split second before it happened. Her free hand balled into a fist, and she smashed it into the side of the creature’s head. “No!”  She took advantage of the slight slack in the creature’s grip and wrenched free.

Someone pounded on her door, muffled shouts sounding from outside. Finally! “I’m in here!” she yelled, running for the door.

The creature wasn’t to be shaken so easily, and it lunged for her, determination and supernatural speed letting it catch her. They both fell to the ground; she struggled furiously, but he had her in a vice grip of dead flesh and old bones.

The vision overtook her without warning, like falling into a deep river.

It was day.  They stood on a balcony, the glittering golden city sprawled out before them.  It was a pretty veneer over a rotted core, Amidala knew.  She leaned back into her lover’s arms. “Ani. We can’t keep doing this. If he catches us- “

“I don’t care,” Anakin muttered into her lush, dark hair, hugging her from behind. “Fuck Palpatine, and fuck the Empire. I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Not without you,” Amidala turned in his arms, looking up at the head priest of the Empire, Anakin Skywalker. His blue eyes were warm and expressive, his hair a sun-bleached blond. Not the face one would expect of one of the most vicious enforcers of the Empire’s rule.

He shook his head. “First, we get you out. I’ll join you, I promise, but- “

“Priest Skywalker?”

They both tensed at the voice outside the door.  Amidala instantly recognized Tarkin’s snooty tone.  Anakin cleared his throat. “Yes, what is it?”

“His Imperial Majesty would like a word with you.”

Anakin hesitated. “Something’s wrong,” he said quietly, then, “I’ll be right there.”

The door burst open, revealing Tarkin and several armed guards. “No. Now.”

The next few moments were a nightmare. Amidala and Anakin were dragged apart, and for each guard Anakin slaughtered with sword and magic, two new ones took their place.

Amidala managed to kill three guards herself, but her dagger was no match for the fight, and she found herself dragged away from a still-fighting, still-yelling Anakin. “Anakin!” she called to her lover.

“Amidala! Wait for me! I’ll come back for you! I swear it, I’ll come back!”

Padme startled back to herself. For a moment the yelling outside her door reminded her of the Imperial guards waiting to drag her away to…well, the accounts of Amidala’s death had been rather complete, so Padme had a good guess.

The arms around her were lax, now, and she got her arm under her to turn around, looking the dead creature in the eyes. Well. Eye-sockets.   She swallowed hard. “Anakin?” she asked faintly.  God.  The inscription about how the priest had been buried alive, flesh-eating scarabs entombed with him to ensure his eternal agony, was front and center in her memory.  She saw again the desperate furrows clawed into the inside of the sarcophagus’ lid.

=Amidala,= the creature – Anakin – said, a wealth of emotions in the single word.

Of course that was the exact moment the door crashed open, spilling Obi-Wan and three of the brash Americans into the room, guns waving.

Acting on instinct, Padme flung herself over Anakin, who was already scrambling to his feet. “No!” she yelled, loud as she could. “No shooting! No killing anyone! Nobody shoot! Obi-Wan, no!”

=They are no threat to me!= Anakin objected, angry and indignant, even as Obi-Wan was yelling at her to get away from the monster.

=I don’t care!= Padme glared back at Anakin’s empty sockets. =Stay still and let me protect _you_ for once.= “Obi-Wan don’t you dare shoot!”

“It killed Thompson, Padme! We found his corpse in his room, his tongue torn out.”

=Did you kill someone?= Padme asked the sulking undead horror.

=I’ve killed a lot of people,= he grumbled.

=Anakin!= Padme said sharply.

=Well how else was I supposed to talk to you?= he asked, head turned away. Sulking or ashamed, she wasn’t quite sure. Both, maybe.

“Ah, Padme? Care to let us in on the conversation anytime soon?” Obi-Wan asked.

One of the Americans scowled and started to aim their gun. “If you’re not going to do the job-“

Obi-Wan’s gun kissed Daniels’ temple. “Point that gun at my sister, Mr. Daniels, and I will put a bullet in your brain right here,” Obi-Wan said, tone conversational  and deadly.

The tension in the room rose a notch, but after a long moment, Daniels raised his gun, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. 

That seemed to defuse the entire situation, and although none of them were entirely happy, they all gathered for a kind of parley. It was the strangest meeting Padme had ever been part of, not least because she refused to let go of Anakin’s desiccated hand.

The next day, Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin set out to return to Hamunaptra.


End file.
